A conventional coil component will be described below by reference to the drawings.
FIG. 19 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional coil component.
In FIG. 19, the coil component includes an air-core coil 22 formed by winding a plate conductor 21 formed of a foil conductor into a scroll shape, terminals 23 connected to opposite ends of the air-core coil 22 and projecting downward, a terminal block 24 on which the air-core coil 22 is placed and which has a through hole, an E type core 25 having a central magnetic leg inserted into the through hole of the terminal block 24, and an I type core 26 to be combined with the E type core 25 to form a closed magnetic circuit core.
In recent years, demanded as the coil component used for computers and the like is a coil component which operates in a high-frequency region of about 1 MHz, ensures an inductance of about 1 μH and infinitesimal direct-current resistance of several mΩ, and is adaptable to a large current of about ten-odd A.
However, according to the above conventional structure, because the plate conductor 21 is wound into the scroll shape to form the air-core coil 22 and the E type core 25 and the I type core 26 are combined with each other to form the closed magnetic circuit core, there are problems in that the coil component is difficult to adapt to a large current and cannot be miniaturized.